ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Die by the Sword/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Currently all entries are in alphabetical order based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips :*The Gladiatorial Weapon monsters are not particularly accurate or hard-hitting. A ninja or thief should be able to avoid a large amount of attacks if they gear appropriately for evasion. A paladin or any character geared for defense will take relatively low damage. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! This fight has been beaten with a large number of combinations. ---- SOLO STRATEGIES : None ---- DUO STRATEGIES <BLUx2> :BLU spell set Cocoon for defense, Wild Carrot for cures, Screwdriver for piercing, Bludgeon for blunt, Claw Cyclone for slashing, and Head Butt for stun; fill up the remaining spots with whatever you please. Strategy: *Buff up and use a Yagudo Drink. *One BLU will run in and get aggro from all 3 weapons, then start attacking one (preferably one weak to blunt damage). *Meanwhile, the other BLU attacks one of the other two weapons to get hate on it, then assists the first BLU in fighting his target. Between Bludgeon and Head Butt, the first weapon will go down quickly. Both members then move on to a second target, and finally the third. *Let your swords do most of the damage to slashing-weak targets to save MP. Making this Strategy Better: *One Yagudo Drink each may be enough, but bring a second one to be safe. ---- TRIO STRATEGIES <RDM/SUB, JOB/SUB & JOB/SUB> :A general strategy to this BCNM is to have a RDM Bind and Gravity one monster while 2 melee DDs take care of the 2 other monsters, then they take care of the RDM monster. PLD, WAR, THF, and other jobs who have easy access to all 3 damage types excel at the melee DD role. Jobs such as MNK, RNG, DRK, and SAM are at a disadvantage because of their lack of damage-type options. DRG/WHM and PLD/Anything are the two jobs for this BCNM that do not need to use shadows. All other jobs will want shadows. Strategy: *A good strategy involves DRG/WHM(or /BLU)x2 and a PLD/WAR. PLD runs in and provokes one mob, then tanks all three. The PLD sustains self with cures, and DRGs assist with Healing Breaths while attacking the one the PLD is. Each mob goes down fast, and the curing is more than enough to keep the PLD alive. This takes around Five minutes total, counting buffs. Making this Strategy Better: *It helps to have the PLD or another designated member call out which weapon to currently attack with <BLU/DRK (for Arcana Circle and Bio) PLD/NIN (for Shadows) and MNK/NIN (same as PLD> :BLUs I recommend setting these spells |Wild Carrot, Pollen, Cocoon|(For self and freindly healing) |Wild Oats, Feather Storm, Queasyshroom, Screwdriver|(For P type damage) |Bludgeon and Claw Cyclone|(For S and B type damage). Strategy: *Now after you trade your orb and get in, all three Players buff (Protect II, Cocoon, Arcane Circle exc.) and rest for MP (dont worry about time). *Enter the room and go for corresponding mobs (MNK on Clubs, PLD on Swords, BLU on Spears I suggest casting Bio from DRK sub for less dmg) keep attacking mobs until the switcheroo, when they change, BLU cast corresponging spell on the mob he's on, PLD and MNK just keep shadows up and change to their corresponding mob. When one is killed (Probably will be the BLUs) change and do the help the person with the least HP or the person who's mob has a differnt weapon. Now with our Party we actually broke the record with this setup on Alexander. I only suggest this if you really know your job and your BLU knows what spell does what. Hope this helps ^^ Good Luck ---- TEMPLATE for future entries : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: *